An enterprise can use a management service capable of protecting enterprise data like email and corporate documents, from theft, data loss, and unauthorized access. The enterprise can require devices used by employees to be enrolled with the management service to protect enterprise data. These managed devices can include enterprise-owned devices and bring-your-own-device (BYOD) technologies. With the emerging use of BYOD technologies by enterprises, management systems are increasingly likely to require support for a variety of devices and a variety of platforms. Platforms that include features or options directed to supporting both enterprise use and personal use can be referred to as management platforms. Management platforms include versions of GOOGLE® Android. When used in an enterprise setting, GOOGLE® Android can be referred to as “Android enterprise” or “Android in the enterprise.”
Migrating the managed devices to utilize management platform features can be difficult. Devices that are in use by an enterprise may include management platform devices that use management platforms or otherwise support management platform features. Other devices that are in use by an enterprise may not support enterprise features. Users may not know whether their device is a management platform device. Existing management systems may require un-enrollment and a full enrollment process in order to utilize the management platform features. Administrators capable of migrating the devices are often not in possession of the devices. Training the users of the devices to perform this migration process can be a significant burden to administrators. The migration process for management platform devices to utilize management platform features can be frustrating for IT professionals and users alike.